BMW M3 (E92)
The BMW M3 (E92) is the fourth generation BMW M3, replacing the E46 M3 in 2007. The E92 is powered by a 4.0 litre V8 engine derived from the V10 engine used by the E63 M6 and E60 M5. It reuses an optimised variant of the E46's limited-slip differential that is capable of 100% lockup. It also had various weight saving techniques applied, including a carbon fiber roof, and introduced a 7-speed M-DCT dual-clutch automatic transmission. The E90 series M3 was the first in the M3 range to have separate codenames depending on the models, with E90 designating the saloon, E92 for the coupé, and E93 for the convertible variant.Web link: BMW M Registry - FAQ E90 + E92 + E93 M3 The E92 also competed in motorsports as the GT2. In 2010, a limited production track-oriented model - the GTS - was produced. In 2011, the E92 received minor exterior updates including LED taillights. The E92 M3 became the last coupé in the M3 lineup as BMW designated the 3-Series coupé and convertible range as the 4-Series for the following generation, making the M4 F82 its direct successor. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $59,000. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Autopolis race day. Grip King Ray Krieger drives a modified M3 E92 with a unique paint job as a Grip Runner. The E92 is depicted in the game to have a high kerb weight, making it less precise in corners than other tier 3 cars. It compensates for this trait with an effective acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $145,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It outperforms the majority of tier 2 in terms of acceleration. Similar to the BMW M3 E46, the car suffers from a low top speed of 207 mph (334 km/h). In the PlayStation Portable release, Chase Linh drives a blue BMW M3 E92 similar to the BMW seen in the cutscene where Chase betrays the player. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $80,000 and car rating of 6.40. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars. The V8 engine of the M3 E92 produces a decent amount of power. As a result, the acceleration and top speed of the car are strong enough to challenge similarly ranged vehicles. It can corner smoothly in most circumstances, given the player does not put too much power into the rear wheels. ''Need for Speed: World'' The M3 E92 initally appeared in Need for Speed: World on October 1, 2010 as a tier 3. Since August 22, 2012, the E92 has been featured as a B class vehicle. The performance of the M3 E92 is sufficient for competing against most B class cars. Acceleration is good for competing against similar class rivals, but might be useless when put against A class cars. Since the E92 suffers from heavy steering in corners, it can be easily outperformed by lighter cars. Top speed is 220 mph (354 km/h). Heritage (Rental) The Heritage style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on September 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Heritage (Cash) The Heritage style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Grip King The Grip King style is an NFS classic car that costs . It was released on September 27, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. It is based on Ray Krieger's M3 E92 featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. Achievement Edition The Achievement Edition style is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them completing 180 consecutive Treasure Hunts. It was made available on April 10, 2013. It is fitted with a unique aftermarket licence plate, and has a unique "Achievement Edition" livery design applied. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The M3 E92 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Performance Series racer vehicle and as an SCPD Highway Patrol unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 157,500 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 405,000 cop bounty. The M3 E92 is one of the best cars within its class making it competitive against the 911 Targa 4S and GT500. While it does not accelerate as quickly as the GT500 or handle as well as the Targa 4S, the M3 makes up for it with balanced performance. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The M3 E92 reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $85,000. It is featured with a C 740 performance index rating and a 3.47 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The M3 E92 was first featured in a promotional screenshot for ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) on June 1, 2012. It appears as a Muscle class vehicle, which is unlocked in single player upon finding one of its Jack Spots. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 5. The M3 features acceleration which is rather weak and comparable to Everyday class cars like the Ford Focus RS500. In corners, the M3 is average but is prone to understeer under hard cornering. To compete with higher ranked Most Wanted drivers, it is recommended to upgrade the vehicle with performance improving modifications. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The BMW M3 (E92) is available in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Muscle category. The M3 has balanced stats with a focus on acceleration and costs $40,000. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The E92 M3 can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Payback its reveal on the official Need for Speed websiteWebsite: needforspeed.com (2017) Under The Hood - Need for Speed: Payback Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/nfs-payback-car-list on October 25, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 3 - City Lights. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019,Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 6, which was released on September 24, 2019. Stock The stock M3 E92 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *In the Nintendo DS release of Need for Speed: Undercover, the BMW M3 E92 also appears as an Undercover State Cruiser. *In the beginning of the career mode in Need for Speed: Shift, the player must complete a lap in Brands Hatch Indy with a BMW M3 E92 to generate game difficulty recommendations, before they can purchase their starter cars. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the BMW M3 can be selected with either a Alpine White, Interlagos Blue, Jerez Black, Jet Black, Le Mans Blue, Melbourne Red, or Silverstone body paint colour. *The player can install the V8 engine from the M3 E92 into the BMW 135i Coupe or the BMW Z4 sDrive35is in Shift 2: Unleashed. *The M3 E92 is featured with US model bumper side markers in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as well as the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). *A Works upgraded M3 E92 in Shift 2: Unleashed bears resemblance to the M3 DTM race car. *The M3 E92 is featured as the facelift model in Need for Speed (2015). *Ray Krieger's M3 E92 can be seen in the demo of Need for Speed: ProStreet. Gallery NFSPSBMWM3E92.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSBMWM3E92RayKrieger.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Ray Krieger) NFSPS - GEffect|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (G-Effect) NFSUNBMWM3E92Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNBMWM3E92DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast) NFSUCPSPM3E92.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSPM3E92Chase.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Chase's) NFSW_BMW_M3_E92_Heritage.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Heritage) NFSW_BMW_M3_E92_Grip_King.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grip King) NFSW_BMW_M3_E92_Achievement.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Achievement Edition) NFSHP2010M3E92.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) HP2010M3E92SCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) Hot Pursuit 021.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS - Racer) 06_BMW_M3_E92.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSS2UM3E92.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksM3E92.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works converted) MW2012M3E92.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileM3Coupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFS2015BMWM3E92.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_BMWM3E92_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSHE_App_BMW_M3E92.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Diecast cars